


In the Forest

by LilRamenLover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamenLover/pseuds/LilRamenLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata tore through the forest, crying. Twoshot! fluff... R&R...Sounds better than the summary and the title! (posted from FFN.NET)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto

'She loves him. She loves him! Oh god! She LOVES HIM!'

Hinata tore through the forest blindly due to the fact she was crying uncontrollably.

Since as long as she could remember, she had loved him, the village's #1 loudest, unpredictable, hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, Uzumaki, Naruto. She had saw and admired the characteristics people are only now beginning to acknowledge. She should have told him, that she loved him unconditionally even though he was a demon vessel. She didn't care about that unlike other people, to her, it just made her love him more, knowing that he had to live with the hate that the villagers had for him. It made her admire him more knowing that despite that, he grew up to be a handsome, selfless young man. Actually, handsome is an understatement. That man was drop dead beautiful! His messy blonde hair that is starting to look like his father's, the fourth hokage, his piercing blue eyes, his boyish charm, and his foxy grin. Oh god, just thinking about him made her heart stop. Plus, it didn't hurt that his body was practically all muscle (A/N: come on, can't be all muscle that way he eat ramen!). Even Ino's mouth dropped open when seeing him train without a shirt!

Hinata from continued to spy on him and tried to have a conversation with him whenever he could, now that she finally stopped fainting constantly. She couldn't help it, she had loved him since the Academy and that love just kept growing.

But, it is time for her to finally face reality! He was unattainable. He could have any girl he wanted with a snap of his fingers. And now he finally got the one he always wanted.

**Flashback:**

Hinata had just come out of the Hokage's office when she had overheard Sakura and Ino talking.

"Did you tell Naruto, Sakura?"

"Of course I did Ino-pig. I told Naruto that I love him and you know what he said--"

Hinata didn't bother to listen to the rest. She just high tailed it out of there, nearly knocking over people in the process. Usually she would apologize, but she didn't even notice them. The only thing running through her head was 'She loves him!'

'Of course she loves him! It's only natural after being in his team for so long. Well, he is finally got the one person he always wanted. I should be happy for him!'

**End of Flashback:**

But Hinata couldn't, that's why she is currently running through the woods. She tripped on a twig and went skidding across the forest floor. Her jacket was ripped off her and there was a large gash on her leg, which was bleeding.

**:: Hinata's POV::**

"Great! Just wonderful!" I cried to myself.

I brought my one good knee up and wrapped my arms around it and just started bawling my eyes out. I cried for what felt like hours but in reality, were only minutes until I heard a twig snapped and my name being called out in concern. It sounded like Naruto. 'I must be losing, how pathetic am I? Naruto wouldn't be out in the middle of the forest when he could be with his girl friend'! When that thought crossed my mind, I just started crying harder.

More footsteps and I felt something wrapped around my bleeding knee. Confused, I looked up to see Naruto's concerned eyes. He had wrapped my jacked around my knee. He was wearing his usual attire minus his own jacket. He was seated in between my sprawled out legs.

"What are you doing Naruto?" I sighed out. I saw his one of his eyebrows raise slightly.

"Stopping the bleeding of course, Hinata."

I grew frustrated. "You know what I mean! What are you doing out here?" I yelled.

What he next shocked me. He reached up and ever so softly wiped the remains of my tears with his thumb while cupping my cheek. "Why are you crying, Hinata?"

I choose to ignore his question. "Naruto, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out on a date with Sakura-san?" I asked bitterly, immediately regretting my question. It made it seem like I was jealous. Well, I was but he didn't need to know that.

His arm that was previously on my cheek, went above my head, putting his forearm on the bark of the tree, allowing him to lean closer. His eyes held amusement and a small smirk played across his face. "You sound jealous, Hinata-chan."

Involuntarily, I gulped. I suddenly became aware of how close he was to me. He smelt like the forest and a little bit of sweat but that didn't bother me. I was overwhelmed; his warm breath aimed at my neck, how I was practically covered by his body, the way he whispered my name. It all sent shivers down my spine. "I am not jealous Naruto. I am happy for you, you finally got the girl you love! I heard Sakura. She told you that she loves you. You must be ecstatic." I blurted out.

He placed his other hand beside me, dangerously close. "You know, for a girl who stalks me constantly, you surprisingly don't know me as well as I thought."

I paled considerably. 'Oh god! He did not just say what I think he said!!' "How did you-"?

He chuckled. "Come on, I am a ninja. I'm supposed to know my surroundings."

I continued to stare dumbfounded at him, allowing him to continue.

"I told Sakura, that I had got over her. It's obvious that she's still crazy in love with Sasuke-teme. Now, I only love her like a sister."

"But, you always ask her out!!"

He shrugged. "Old habits die hard. So you can relax now, Hinata-chan!" he said shouting the last part joyful while he kissed my forehead.

We both tensed. I felt my heartbeat increase dramatically when I sense him move downward to kiss my cheek. I was growing warmer. He kissed my other cheek. My eyes were sagging. He kissed the part of my neck with a pulse on it. My brain was shutting down. I barely saw him lean in again. His arm came down from above me and he cupped the back of my head and he gently kissed me.

Slightly shocked that I was kissing my crush, I brought my arms up and wrapped them lightly around his neck. As soon as I respond to his kiss, he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue slipped in. I couldn't help but let a small moan out. I felt him stiffen, and I panicked. 'He's going to stop. Oh my god! He came to his senses!'

But instead he crushed himself onto me, sandwiching me between the tree and him. Before, the kiss was gentle and warm; this one however was passionate and aggressive. One hand was tangled in my hair while his other hand was wrapped around my waist pulling me to him as if trying to mould me into him. I felt my need for him grow ten-fold. I pulled his head closer to me and wrapped my legs as best as I could around his waist, bring our hips into contact.

He groaned and pushed me harder into the tree causing me to whimper. He was kissing me so hard that it felt like he was trying to devour me as if I was ramen. His tongue was completely overpowering mine. I was feeling so overwhelmed but in a good way.

Soon though, the need for air caused Naruto to pull away. He shoved his head into the crook of my neck breathing hard. I, too, was panting.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I know…I love you too Hinata-chan." And with that he pulled me in for another sweet kiss.


	2. Naruto's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

There sat the girl he loved, on the forest floor, bleeding and crying her pretty little lavender eyes out.

**Flashback:**

Naruto was heading the Hokage's office to drop off a mission report. He had big plans for today. Go eat Ramen. Do some training. Maybe run into Hinata. That last part made him blush. For a while now, Naruto had realized that he adored the Hyuuga princess. The things that made her weird before warms his heart now.

He was thrown out of his fantasy when someone bumped into him and continued running. Naruto was just about to turn around and yell at the person when he spotted the longhaired beauty. _Hinata?_

He quickly looked around and spotted Shikamaru walking lazily towards the Hokage office. As fast as lightning, he shoved the report into his hands yelling over his shoulder as he ran after Hinata "GIVE THAT TO TSUNDA-BAA CHAN". Naruto was sure he heard something along the lines of "…troublesome…" afterwards.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto had followed Hinata's lavender scent to where she is currently. She is leaning against a tree, hugging her good knee while the other lay to the side bleeding. She looked like a fallen angel and Naruto's heart broke to see her this hurt.

"Hinata?" he called out timidly while stepping on a twig. She didn't react except for an increase of tears.

**Naruto's POV**

I cringed, my shattered heat felt like it was being stomped on. It sounded like she didn't want me here. _Well too bad, because I am not leaving until you've stopped crying!_

 _I better stop that bleeding to._ Looking around I spotted her jacket slightly shredded but still good enough for me to wrap it around her leg. Reaching down I grabbed it and walked towards Hinata. I set myself comfortably between her legs and tightly wrapped his knee.

I looked up to Hinata and she looked back at me. She seemed bewildered to see me there though I had called out to her. Surprise quickly turned to a blank look.

"What are you doing Naruto?" she sighed.

My eyebrows raised in surprise. _Naruto? When has she started calling me Naruto?! Last time I checked, she called me Naruto-KUN!_ I felt a sharp pang of pain to where my heart was.

"Stopping the bleeding of course, Hinata." I said, believing that was what she wanted me to answer.

"You know what I mean! What are you doing here?" She yelled frustrated at me.

 _I can't say 'I saw the woman that I love run out here and start crying her eyes out!'_ That brought me to a question.

I asked "Why are you crying, Hinata?" Wanting to be really delicate to her while I asked this question, I cupped her cheek while wiping her tear with my thumb. Not to feel her smooth soft skin which looked even more tempting in moonlight.

She seemed shocked at my actions. Ignoring my question, she instead repeated hers. "Naruto, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out on a date with Sakura-san?" She spat that last part out rather acidly.

 _She's jealous._ Slightly amused with my new discovery, I decided to test out my discovery. Smirking ever so slightly, I moved my arm above her head, to the tree, allowing me to move in closer. "You sound jealous, _Hinata-chan._ "

While waiting for her response, I took the time to study her features. The smooth, porcelain skin, wide lavender eyes, full parted lips that looked like they were begging to be kissed.

Tearing my eyes away before I did something, I came out of my daze to her Hinata blurting something out. "I am not jealous Naruto. I am happy for you, you finally got the girl you love! I heard Sakura. She told you that she loves you. You must be ecstatic."

 _She is_ _soo_ _jealous!_ Placing my other hand on the outer side of her, I leaned in close to whisper huskily "You know, for a girl who stalks me constantly, you surprisingly don't know me as well as I thought."

Yup, that's right. For a while now, I had become aware of her watching me with keen eyes as I trained. At first I thought it was kind of creepy, another thing to add to my list of why Hinata is weird. But soon, I had come to depend on her watching me. It made me feel important when she watched me, I felt acknowledged again and it felt wonderful. When she watched me, I would always train harder, wanting to make her proud so that she won't say it was a waste of time to watch me and stop acknowledging me. And when she wasn't there, I would lose my interest and wouldn't practice as hard. Without even realizing it, I had fallen for her. I would look forward to our conversations and I always looked forward more to events that I knew she would be at. I found my heart beating faster whenever she was around. I grew to love her blush and would always try to cause her to blush (not that I had to try very hard, mind you). When she was hurt or sad, I would want to kill the person who caused to smile to disappear off her face. She would make my day just by smiling.

I sound like a love-struck fool.

Hinata paled and started to ask how I knew. I cut her off chuckling saying "Come on, I _am_ a ninja. I'm supposed to know my surroundings."

She seemed shocked into submission so I continued. "I told Sakura, that I had got over her. It's obvious that she's still crazy in love with Sasuke-teme. Now, I only love her like a sister."

I actually haven't like Sakura since that day when she came to me crying when I was about to go out with Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Kiba, begging me to bring back Sasuke. I then, realized how much she loved for the teme. It wasn't as hard to get over her, took only a few minutes actually. It was just a crush, which is why I know now, what I have with Hinata is different.

She yelled out "But, you always ask her out!!"

Shrugging, I said, "Old habits die hard."

"So you can relax now, Hinata-chan!" I shouted out joyful. Without paying attention to what I was doing, I kissed her forehead.

We both tensed. I was losing my self-control. I just remember how Hinata's forehead felt so soft under my lips. _Another kiss won't hurt, will it?_ With my racing heart, I kissed her cheek. Then kissed her other cheek. I couldn't stop and Hinata so far hasn't tried to stop me. I kissed her pulse, feeling it racing.

Leaning back, I looked at my work. Hinata never looked more desirable and knowing I was part of the reason, made my heart pound in pride. Her half-lidded eyes were looking back at me, her chest rising up and down quickly and her lips. Oh god, her lips! Full, pouting and panting, just so damn kissable. _I won't stop until she tells me to._

Bringing my arm down to cup the back of her neck, I leaned in slowly, so that if Hinata didn't want it, she could stop me. But she didn't, so I gently kissed her.

Oh god, my eyes must have rolled back into my head in pleasure. I continued to kiss her softly, knowing that this was her first kiss, despite part of me wanting to step it up a notch. I felt unbelievable happiness when she wrapped her arms around my neck and start to kiss me back. This made my need increase more, so I gently licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She allowed, parting her lips so that my tongue could slip in. I got my first real taste of Hinata before she let out a moan.

I stiffened. _Did she just moan?_ Any self-control I had left at this point snapped leaving me with a desire only for Hinata. I flattened her to the tree, relentlessly kissing her. I was addicted to her. I couldn't help grab the back of her head so I could push her deeper into the kiss. I couldn't help wrapping my other arm around her waist, pulling her so tightly to me, that I felt every curve that she try to hide. It must be contagious because Hinata had used both hands to pull my head closer to the kiss too.

She also decided to wrap her slender legs around my waist, causing my increasing need to be pushed into her. I groaned at the painful pleasure consenting to shoving her into the tree harder. She let out the sexiest little whimper.

The only thought that occurred during all of this was: _Hinata tastes WAY BETTER than Ramen!_

Of course, all good things must come to an end. Lack of air caused me to have to pull out of the kiss, which I guess what a good thing I may have taken her innocence the way things were going.

I shoved my head into the crook of her neck, panting, allowing me to gain much needed air and some of my control back.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's sweet, melodious voice rang out. I smiled knowing that she returned to say my name the way I love it.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." My heart swelled with happiness.

"I know…I love you too Hinata-chan." Looking down at her, I took her image in. Long messy hair & heaving chest. Wide, bright eyes staring at me in love. A blush that I love, gracing her cheeks. And her slight swollen, pouting, pink, kissable lips. Smiling at her, I leaned down once again for a tender kiss.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

The sun peaked from behind the clouds into the bedroom window of Hinata. She groaned when the sunlight hit her eyes. Stretching out her arms and arching her back slightly, Hinata shook the sleep from her. Placing her head on her hand, she turned to her right to watching her sleeping husband's face.

Smiling, she wiped the hair from Naruto's face. They had been together for 10 years but only married for 7. She remembered the day he proposed, it was their perfect day.

**Flashback**

She woke up hearing that Naruto and his team had come back from the mission to defeat Akatsuki, successful. The village celebrated in the streets, claiming Naruto and his team, consisting of Shikamaru, Sai, Neji & Gaara, were heroes. Sakura, Hinata remembers celebrated the most, because Naruto had fulfilled his life-long promise by bringing back Sasuke. Sasuke had proposed to Sakura as soon as he came back, claiming that now that he has killed his brother, there was no longer any obstacle stopping him from loving her and re-building his clan.

**End of Flashback**

Currently, Sakura and Sasuke are happily married with 5 kids.

Hinata snapped out of her daze when Naruto had mumbled something along the lines of '…Hinata covered in ramen…' and nuzzled himself closer to Hinata, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. Giggling slightly, Hinata allowed herself to return to her reminiscing.

**Flashback**

Hinata couldn't find Naruto at his home, or the ramen stand, so she ran towards the Hokage's office. There she found a drunk Tsunade celebrating with Shizune.

"Hokage-sama, where's Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata politely.

"You just missed him dear. But you can try your house," replied Shizune.

"My house?!"

"Yeah…Naruto probably wants to see his girlfriend…" winked Shizune.

Hinata, blushing profusely, thanked them both and ran back to her house. Bursting through the door, Hinata frantically looked around the see the blond blue-eyes boy that she loved so much. _Not here either. Where are you Naruto?!_ Hinata collapsed on the couch trying to figure out where he would be as she tried to catch her breath.

Getting up once more, Hinata was walking towards the front door to continue her search when the door to her father's study opened. With wide eyes, Hinata stared as the two most important men in her life walked out.

"Hinata" acknowledged her father. But Hinata paid no attention to him as she launched herself at her beloved Naruto, who caught her and twirled around.

"You don't mind if I steal your daughter for a while do you Hyuuga-san?" asked the chuckling Naruto. Taking the small smile for a go-ahead, Naruto picked up Hinata bridal-style and proceed to dash outside.

When Naruto, finally let Hinata down, she found herself in the forest, front of a tree. Kneeling down, she traced the N+H that was craved inside a heart. It was the same tree that had started their relationship. Naruto had craved that himself just before they left.

Hinata turned and looked questioning at Naruto who only smiled in response and said, "follow me", as he jumped up the tree.

As Hinata made it to the top of the tree where Naruto waited for her, all she could do was gasp at the scene laid out of below her. Konoha was basking in the light coming from the sunset. People were out celebrating and the occasionally fireworks decorated the sky in a rainbow of colours. All in all, it was a breath-taking scene.

Hinata was pulled into Naruto's lap. He had sat himself comfortably against the tree and wrapped his arms around Hinata to prevent her from falling. He tucked his chin in the crook of her neck, his favourite spot as her head rolled back and leaned on his shoulder.

"Today's is my perfect day, Hina-chan" sighed out Naruto. Hinata only smiled as she drew little hearts and other patterns with her fingers on his thigh.

"I defeat Akatsuki and fulfilled my life-long promise to Sakura. She was so thrilled to be re-united with Sasuke-teme and even though it's hard to tell, he was happy to be back with her too." Hinata who had heard all of this, kept quiet, allowing Naruto to continue.

"And those people down there," he said while he pointed to the happy villagers, "they have finally acknowledged me. Me, not the kyuubi container, just me. They think of me as a hero, Hina-chan…And Tsunade-baa-chan told me that due to all of this that the council has agreed to make me Hokage. Hinata-chan, my dreams are coming true!" Hinata had not heard this so she turned around.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun! I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed and even a blind man could see that she wasn't lying. Naruto just smiled softly and captured her lips for a sweet kiss.

After the kiss ended, Hinata snuggled herself closer to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. Frowning, she pulled away to look at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, your heart is beating so fast, is something the matter?"

"No, this day is perfect and there's only one more thing that could make me feel better. And it's something only you can do."

"What is it? You know, I'll do anything for you!"

"So, you wouldn't mind marrying me, bearing my children and growing old with me?"

Whatever Hinata expected, it wasn't this. This was her wildest dream. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was stare at Naruto with wide-eyes and parted lips.

Reaching into his pants' pocket, Naruto pulled out a small box. "Hinata-chan, will you marry me for not only this lifetime, but all the ones to come after this? Because I honestly don't think I could live without you." And with that, he cracked open, the box showing the most beautiful ring that Hinata has ever seen. Gold and white gold was tightly entwined, wrapped around each other and came up to the top parted where the most beautiful stone was. It was like a diamond but it had a tint of purple in it. "To match your gorgeous eyes," whispered Naruto in her ear, "and don't worry, your father approves of me as a son-in-law."

"Yes" was all Hinata could breath out before Naruto crushed her into a kiss, which she returned with just as much passion. Breaking apart, Naruto slipped on the ring and dragged her into another kiss.

**End of Flashback**

Hinata returned her attention back to her favourite Hokage, only to find him staring back with an amused expression.

"What's got you all dreamy eyed so early in the morning, love?" questioned Naruto as he rolled them over so he could look down better at his wife. Hair sprawled around her, lips smiling happily and lavender eyes staring back loving at him. _'Angel and she's all mine'_ was all he thought as he traced the side of her face.

"Just thinking about the day you proposed, Naru-kun," replied Hinata.

"Ah, our perfect day. Thanks for reminding me babe." Naruto turned around to his bedside table and grabbed a box and rolled back to his wife.

"Happy anniversary, Hina." Inside the box, was a beautiful silver bracelet with pearls that were spaced evenly. "7 pearls, to shows the 7 years that I have been able to wake up with you beside me. 7 years that I have been able to show you off proudly as my wife. 7 pearls to represent the best 7 years of my life and looking forward to plenty more."

"You gotten really romantic, Naruto-kun" sniffed Hinata as she kissed him her thank you.

"Only for you…So? Where's my gift!?"

"Gomen, Naru…you're gonna have to wait for it's arrival."

"EH? When it is coming?" pouted Naruto.

"8 and a half months."

"Huh? WHY SO LONG?!" cried Naruto.

Hinata chuckled at her still dense husband. Kissing him softly on the lips, she whispered, "I'm pregnant, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Read & Review please.


End file.
